


READ - 10:03 PM

by MadManta



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex (sort of), Banter, Bottom Reno, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dick Pics, Dildos, Grindr, Identity Porn, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pierced Dick, Rimming, Rude's POV, Sexting, Top Rude, a tiny sprinkling of submissive Rude because I have a brand, accidental romance, before crisis era, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadManta/pseuds/MadManta
Summary: When you're a Turk, it's not advisable to actually date someone. But a little harmless anonymous sexting won't hurt, especially when you need to forget about the crush you've got on your partner.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 135





	1. XPGrindr

Rude was discreet.

His profile for XPGrindr had no identifying information. His username was a somewhat sassy callback to a piece of his past no one knew about, ‘BouncerBoy’. His photo, a headless shot from his collarbones down to his thighs, clad only in tight athletic pants that showed the healthy bulge of his dick at rest. His body was muscular and bare of any tattoos or piercings, mostly unrecognizable. The text was short and sweet: _Not here for nonsense. Anon only. Not a cheater, but not able to meet._

He’d been getting that itch under his skin the past few weeks again. Dating as a Turk was not advisable. They had to remain anonymous to the public, not to mention the high level of danger and explanations that would be warranted to a civilian. Rude didn’t even want to fuck someone anonymously; dispassionate sex wasn’t something he got serious enjoyment from.

Rude also knew he could have ‘shopped’ around on the app easily enough, but everything about it was draining. So instead he set up the account using his private phone — gods forbid he try and install XPGrindr on his work PHS — and then tucked the phone away when he went to work.

Every couple of days, at night he would settle in at the kitchen in the low light of his apartment. He’d pour himself a glass of bourbon and ice, turn on the phone, and wait for the slew of messages to load in. Most of them were irritatingly bland or borderline creepy: winky faces, calling him daddy or more humiliating names he cared not to think about, photos of spread assholes and dicks of every level of appealing to abysmal. Most of them were easy enough to swipe away, when he stopped on one message, his glass half-way drunk and poised at his lips.

There was a message that shined out to him, because someone had scrolled one damn inch below his photo and responded in kind: _I’m good with no nonsense._ And below that, the lithe shot of milky skin on a broad muscular stomach and sweet pink nipples. One hand held up the hem of his black t-shirt to show off his body, though Rude’s eyes slid down to where the bottom of the picture cut off with a very thin, dark treasure trail of hair.

“Jackpot,” he murmured, taking one long swig from the glass before placing it down on the table with an icy clink. He clicked to accept the message, confirming open communication between them, and wet his lips. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard with a tense pause. He couldn’t just write ‘you work out?’ because he was not so _pedestrian_.

But he _was_ horny.

BouncerBoy [22:05] _:_ Damn. Is that for me?  
cheekybones [22:06] _:_ yea, unless u got someone lookin over ur shoulder 😉  
cheekybones [22:06] _:_ u don’t tho right  
BouncerBoy [22:07]:Just me. I’m impressed, both by your actually reading my profile and teasing me.  
cheekybones [22:09]:i bet u say that to all the headless bodies 😉  
BouncerBoy [22:09]: You are the only person I’ve responded to in weeks, baby.

There was a pause in messages, and Rude frowned at himself. He’d gone a little far there, though he had to admit his interest was piqued more than it had been in ages. He scrolled back up to look at the photo, the attractive plane of muscle a feast for the eyes, and felt his dick twitch. He finished off the glass of bourbon. Too bad he’d gone a little overboard—

cheekybones [22:12]:damn really? ur that picky & u messaged me just from my tits?  
BouncerBoy [22:13]: What can I say? I’d love to get my mouth on them while you sit on my lap.  
cheekybones [22:13]:damn hold on  
cheekybones [22:14]: fuckin a

Rude took that as a sign to move out of the kitchen and into his bedroom, kicking the door shut with a satisfying click. He pulled his shirt off, throwing it across the room into the hamper, and then eased into his bed. He had nondescript white sheets and pillowcases, and shoved his comforter down to the foot of his bed. He pulled his sunglasses off, finally, setting them on the headboard behind him, before he settled in with the PHS again. He opened up the app again and saw a picture waiting for him.

Cheekybones was splayed out in a similar position against white sheets, only this time he got a shot of those nipples all the way down to a pair of tight white shorts with the sexy arc of a visible erection beneath them. The rest of his legs were tucked under the sheets, and Rude wanted to lose himself in that bed. His cock was filling rapidly as he imagined, sliding his lips over that soft white material. The guy looked delicious.

cheekybones [22:25]: you like?  
BouncerBoy [22:26]: damn you’re hot  
cheekybones [22:26]: yea?  
BouncerBoy [22:26]: you’re making me so hard  
cheekybones [22:27]: can I see?

Rude was already deep into it, but considered being as teasing as his evening companion. Maybe he could draw it out this way. He was sitting up enough that his cock was filling out his sweats into a sizeable tent. He lifted the phone, turning on the camera and slid his free hand down to toy with the waistband. Then he sent the tantalizing image.

cheekybones [22:31]:fuck  
cheekybones [22:31]:ok I’ll sit in ur lap while u suck my tits dman  
cheekybones [22:32]:sry only have one hand

Rude moaned out a laugh, his left hand sliding into his pants to wrap his hand around himself. He stroked slowly, taking in the whole situation. Someone, somewhere, was jerking off with him _right that moment_ , and it made his balls twitch up and then loosen. He hadn’t even seen the other guy’s cock. God, he didn’t even _want_ to. He wanted to save it. A reason for this other soul to send him a message some other night.

He realized he hadn’t been responding, instead his hand had started moving faster of its own volition. He stopped to push his pants down to his thighs, and then eased back as he jerked off with intention. His thumb was sluggish on the phone, but still managed to type out the word ‘ _same_ ’ and send it off. His dick felt heavy and eager in his hand for the first night in a long while, and he was almost surprised when his phone buzzed again soon after.

cheekybones [22:38]:talk 2 me  
cheekybones [22:38]: Im thinkin about your mouth, and that long fuckin dick under me  
BouncerBoy [22:40]: Honestly I’m just turned on by you touching yourself right now  
cheekybones [22:41]: ain’t that sweet  
cheekybones [22:42]: if I told u I was close, tell me somethin to make me cum

Rude’s breath hitched. This had been the quickest he’d gotten into a sexting session with the least amount of nudity shared, but he was more horny than he’d been in a _long_ time. His thumb slid over the messages, scrolling back up to look at the second photo he’d gotten. He gave his dick a squeeze before letting it go, and then scrolled back down to respond _properly_.

BouncerBoy [22:44]: I want you to think about how good it’d feel to rub your cock between us. I’d have two fingers in you already. You’ll need at least four, if I’m gonna pound your ass the right way. Bet I could get you off untouched. God, bet you’re tight, too. I wanna fill that ass up.

Rude then dropped his phone on his chest and worked two hands over his cock, eager to get off, the image of a tight hole around him while a cock the color of those nipples spurted all over them. It caught him off guard, orgasm rushing at him and pulsing out over his knuckles and between his fingers as he moaned in surprise. He laid there a moment, enjoying the slightly more exciting flavor of masturbating alone, before he pulled his sweats off the rest of the way to wipe his hand off. He checked the phone and still had no response.

BouncerBoy [22:50]: That do it for you?

He waited a few more minutes to no avail and then shrugged, plugging the phone in and tucking it into his bedside table. Actually flirting and sexting with someone was surprisingly draining. Though maybe, he thought as he tucked himself in for the night, it was just the bourbon.

* * *

The following day, Friday, Rude felt a little more relaxed at work, which was good considering he and Reno had to deal with a mouthy Person of Interest that had nearly gotten on Rude’s nerves. That extra layer of relaxation kept him from breaking anyone’s face, though he wouldn’t say as much about the guy’s shoulder.

Reno brought him out for a drink or two and they sank into their companionable routine of Rude nursing a beer and listening to the ambient noise of the bar, while Reno slyly chattered about their surroundings and the other denizens, always pulling a guilty laugh or two out of Rude.

When they left for the night, he felt at ease enough to just enjoy a night of peace and mental satiety. He turned on a ‘chill’ playlist; he cooked up a dinner for himself and eased into his couch with a book. He nodded off once or twice, and then dragged himself into bed. He had earned an early night in.

As soon as he hit the sheets, his bedside table buzzed, and he groaned. If Shinra was calling him now… But the buzz had come from _inside_ his table. Where he stored the personal phone. He must have forgotten to turn it off when he’d left it plugged in. But who would…

His eyes snapped open and he was upright in bed a second later. Damn! He’d had such an easy day he’d forgotten the whole _cause_ of it. He pulled the phone out and saw he’d missed several messages, one of which had been from the middle of the night prior.

cheekybones [03:19]: u knocked me right out. yeah, that did it.  
cheekybones [03:20]: thanks hot stuff  
cheekybones [21:09]: hey  
cheekybones [21:21]: wyd?

Rude glanced at the top of the phone to check the time. Just a little before 9:30 at night. Damn, he’d never felt more old, tucking himself into bed like that.

BouncerBoy [21:28]: I can’t tell you. You won’t like it.  
cheekybones [21:29]: omg now u HAVE to tell me  
BouncerBoy [21:29]: I’m in bed.  
cheekybones [21:30]: Im VERY into this??  
BouncerBoy [21:31]: I mean, I was falling asleep.

There was a long pause, and Rude actually laughed at the response.

cheekybones [21:34]: damn u like 50 or somethin?  
BouncerBoy [21:35]: Half that, I just have a busy job. Plus, you’ve seen me.  
BouncerBoy [21:36]: I clearly work out.  
BouncerBoy [21:38]: At like 6 in the morning.  
cheekybones [21:40]: and ur ass didnt send me workout pics? damn. thought there was no nonsense here 🥺  
BouncerBoy [21:43]: I think I’d prefer to keep the pictures a little more anonymous. Wouldn’t want you stalking me at my gym.  
cheekybones [21:45]: its cute u think I could get to a gym at 6am just for some dick  
BouncerBoy [21:47]: Abs like yours, I thought you went to a gym anyway.  
cheekybones [21:48]: flattery?? hdu  
cheekybones [21:49]: jk keep telling me how hot I am I could probably pop a boner

Rude, who had been two minutes from deep sleep twenty minutes prior, was buzzing now, laughing with this anonymous companion. It also stirred more of his body awake, honestly. He flipped his lamp on, eyes adjusting easier to the light from his phone with ease.

BouncerBoy [21:50]: I might need to see more of you to compliment you properly.  
cheekybones [21:51]: u gotta try harder than that. Im practically a shrinking violet  
cheekybones [21:51]: I dont dickpic for just any 50 y/o  
BouncerBoy [21:52]: I’m 27.  
cheekybones [21:52]: big whoop, my point stands, but have some ✨ inspo ✨

Rude felt a giddy thrill twist in his gut. He was glad they’d drawn it out, at least a little. It gave him the feeling of trying to get his crush to admit they were into him, too. Except in this instance it wasn’t a _crush_ , and the guy clearly was into him judging by the image that filled the screen.

The other man had cropped the photo, but what was visible was half-way down cheekybones’ back to right above the bottom of his ass. He was in the same style of cheeky short (no wonder he’d called himself that) he’d been in the night before, only these were black mesh. His legs were just barely spread, the hint of smooth, hairless balls just out of frame.

Rude was already throwing his clothes across the room.

BouncerBoy [21:57]: Damn, I don’t know which view I like better.  
BouncerBoy [21:58]: I want to peel those off of you with my teeth. You look like you taste sweet.

He freed a hand to wrap around his cock, which had gotten hard quickly at the sight of such a sweet and tempting ass. The thick ring in the head of his cock slipped easily as he moved his fist over himself, dragging the foreskin up and back with every slow tug.

BouncerBoy [22:00]: I want to be inside you so damn bad.  
BouncerBoy [22:00]: You want to see what you do to me?  
cheekybones [22:01]: pls

Rude cracked a little grin at that; if Cheekybones was quiet, he was probably touching himself. That only made his cock pulse more. He wasn’t even going to try for an artsy shot, just his hand working over his dick, though the lamplight may have caught on the silver Prince Albert piercing.

Rude watched the little three dots pop up and disappear for a few minutes, and then just let himself slide back up to look at that milky pale ass. He moved his hand faster, both horny and amused at Cheeky’s struggle to respond.

Finally, when his phone flickered to life, it was just the word ‘sorry 😩’ and a shot of Cheeky’s gorgeous abs covered in splatters of cum — and just barely, at the very bottom of the shot, the hint of the top of his dick. It was barely there, an infernal tease, and suddenly Rude was fucking his own fist hard and fast. He breathed out a swear and came over himself, cum shooting harder out of him than it had the night before.

BouncerBoy [22:10]: You fucking tease.  
cheekybones [22:11]: I came too fast… my b  
cheekybones [22:11]: u didn’t say ur dick was huge AND pierced. u gotta warn a man  
cheekybones [22:12]: I need to suck this dick  
BouncerBoy [22:14]: That’s how I feel when you show me your ass. Though if you let me see your cock…  
cheekybones [22:15]: omg no lol  
cheekybones [22:15]: it’s all soft and sad. later.  
BouncerBoy [22:17]: Sounds cute.  
cheekybones [22:18]: ugh ok now Im grossed out. night Bouncer.  
cheekybones [22:19]: not really Im just too embarrassed to live and ur old ass was in bed before I bothered u  
BouncerBoy [22:20]: Please tell me you’re not actually like 19. Now I might actually feel old.  
cheekybones [22:21]: LOL  
cheekybones [22:22]: maybe Ill never tell u so u feel awkward af  
BouncerBoy [22:24]: Well, you type like you’re twelve, so maybe alleviate some of my concern here.  
cheekybones [22:25]: LOL u big dicked punk bitch Im two years younger than u  
BouncerBoy [22:26]: At least you can spell.  
cheekybones [22:26]: fuck u old man 😉  
cheekybones [22:27]: but also good night

Rude fought off the stupid smile on his face when he typed out ‘Good night.’

Maybe he’d leave the phone on after all.


	2. Direct Message

Unfortunately, Rude didn’t get much chance to deal with his anonymous friend for a week. He and three others — Reno, Balto and Emma — had been on location in Junon protecting a massive shipment of low level materia. The last thing he was going to do was take his personal phone with him on a mission where he’d need to stay up all night _and_ stay alert. He couldn’t even imagine sitting back to back with Reno and having his phone go off with raunchy photos.

Not that that kept Rude from _thinking_ about receiving them, considering he still hadn’t gotten a full frontal shot from Cheekybones yet. Though every time his imagination went too far he had to sit up straight and try and talk to the man leaning against him. Bring him back to a (painfully platonic) reality so that he could instead focus on how comfortable he was like this and how he kind of wished—

_Nope_ , wrong thought train, again. Damn XPGrindr. The app was massively lowering his work performance.

On the third night, their presence was actually required. The two had been back to back again near the shipping crate on the dock, when smoke bombs began to hiss to life around them. They jerked to attention, leaping to their feet, and fought their assailants half blind. It led toward Rude getting properly singed by a lightning bolt and Reno getting sweep-kicked by his partner. They succeeded, but when the smoke cleared, the mood had soured considerably.

“Probably coulda gotten that done faster if you hadn’t fuckin’ knocked me on my ass, partner,” Reno began, taking an annoyed step into Rude’s personal space.

“You think?” Rude asked, his own temper flaring. “You pumped me full of lightning and want to complain about _falling down_?”

Reno’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “You were careless. A little smoke shouldn’t affect you! You have sunglasses on for Ramuh’s sake!”

“You have literal goggles _on your forehead_ ,” Rude hissed. Their faces were close, and their bickering white hot with irritation — no friendliness to be found.

“They keep my hair out of my eyes, smartass!” Reno shouted.

“Um… Hey, guys,” Emma said, approaching with an embarrassed looking Balto. They were holding cups of to-go coffee. “What’d we miss?”

Reno and Rude separated from each other, fury boiling around both of them, and yet Rude still politely said ‘thank you’ to Emma when he got his sugary sweet coffee.

Reno just yanked his from Balto’s hand and, in a fit of rage, spiked the coffee against the ground. It bounced and twirled, spilling its black contents all over the concrete. And then when Reno realized that he’d just wasted his own coffee, he swore loud enough to cause late-night seabirds to flap away.

“Not gonna ask,” Emma mumbled, watching the normally close partners avoid each other the rest of the night.

The remaining three days were the same icy demeanor with occasional skirmishes, and all four of them were relieved to get the hell out of Junon and get some peace and quiet away from each other. Rude actually locked the door to his apartment and leaned on it for a long few minutes when he got home and just listened to the _nothingness_ of his apartment. No ocean waves, distant boat horns, birds, or irritating partners.

He knew what he wanted to do, and it involved a slow, thorough shower and the warm thoughts of a potential night in with a sexy stranger.

Fresh from the shower in only a towel, Rude made a beeline for his bedside table. He had no notifications, which made him frown. It also occurred to him that both the other times they’d chatted, Cheekybones had initiated, and then Rude had simply disappeared without so much as a ‘see ya later’.

He opened up their conversation and wondered what the hell his opening line was supposed to be after a week of silence. He caught himself scrolling back up to look at the teasing photos he’d received and sighed, trying to clear his mind of the chaos of the past week. He still had the towel on and gazed down at himself in mild contemplation. He switched the camera on, and then swiped to video mode.

His ‘opening line’ was just a minute long video of him teasing his soft cock to full hardness, peeking out from the stark white terrycloth of his expensive towel. The act itself had turned him on as well. It just reinforced the relief of being utterly alone in his apartment. He could _do_ things that were not permissible in polite (or otherwise) company.

He almost didn’t expect a response, so he moved to search for something saucy to watch instead, when the little notification popped up half-way into a video.

cheekybones [20:46]: damn  
cheekybones [20:46]: is that for me? or all the people behind me instead?

Rude closed the browser window with a pleased smirk at the little callback to their first interaction. He let himself slow down this time, letting go of his cock but opening up the towel.

BouncerBoy [20:47]: If you want it. And there had better not be people behind you.  
cheekybones [20:49]: u got me. u have no idea how bad I needed this tho  
BouncerBoy [20:50]: Yeah?  
BouncerBoy [20:51]: What else can I do for you, baby?  
cheekybones [20:52]: fuck. dont tease me. unfair  
BouncerBoy [20:53]: Rough day? Need someone to talk to you about how he wants to suck your cock?  
cheekybones [20:54]: i mean  
cheekybones [20:54]: maybe.  
cheekybones [20:55]: does he even know what my cock looks like? I could have a really ugly one  
BouncerBoy [20:57]: Are you serious right now because I have had a really long week where I thought about your dick every day, and I’d really just like to turn you on instead of play Guess the Made Up Dick Deformity.  
cheekybones [21:00]: sorry  
cheekybones [21:00]: but also did u really?  
cheekybones [21:00]: think about me all the time i mean  
cheekybones [21:01]: sorry nevermind  
cheekybones [21:01]: my dick’s normal. i guess. lol

Rude stared at the messages with a softening expression. This guy with the world’s most gorgeous body he’d ever seen was acting _self conscious_ , to the point of apologizing _twice_. His dick wavered a bit, but he was intent on soothing his strangely fragile ego.

BouncerBoy [21:03]: I did. I just have a hectic schedule. In any given moment the only peace I could get was thinking about your tight little ass.  
BouncerBoy [21:04]: It’s a really good one.  
BouncerBoy [21:04]: Talking to you would have helped too, I’m sure.  
cheekybones [21:05]: what kinda clubs you working for that its that hectic?  
BouncerBoy [21:06]: I work security for a lot of different places and people.

Rude hated it as he typed it, wrinkling his nose at the lie, but that was all he was willing to say about it.

cheekybones [21:08]: yeah I work corporate shit and its draining af  
cheekybones [21:09]: I thought about u too tbf  
cheekybones [21:09]: sorry can we start over. u send me this hot video and my stupid ass ruined it  
BouncerBoy [21:10]: Sure. And don’t beat yourself up. Your ass is cute, not stupid.  
cheekybones [21:11]: there’s something wrong with me. Im so tired all I want to do is make a joke about my ass being sentient. but I also want u and don’t wanna piss u off  
BouncerBoy [21:12]: If you’d rather just talk, that sounds nice to me, too. We don’t have to talk about work OR sex.  
cheekybones [21:14]: really?  
cheekybones [21:14]: why?  
BouncerBoy [21:15]: I just like talking to you. It helps that you’re hot.  
cheekybones [21:16]: god ok. fine. you win.  
BouncerBoy [21:16]: Good. Glad that’s settled. Tell me something good.  
cheekybones [21:16]: first of all, I have 🍕🍕🍕  
BouncerBoy [21:17]: Ooh, yeah. That’s hot. Keep goin’.  
cheekybones [21:17]: its a little cold cause u distracted me but I digress u sexy perv,

The two exchanged small chat for another two hours, though Rude drifted off and fell asleep before he had a chance to tell Cheeky goodnight. Instead he got the best sleep he’d gotten in a week, and woke up as the sun lit up his room. He was on his stomach, but saw the phone flipped over next to him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and turned it over to see he was met with a final response from 3 AM again: a picture of Cheekybones’ cock, flushed bright red and resting against his pale, skin and an artfully shaved strip of black hair. The head was wet, peeking out from thin foreskin, and desire hit Rude straight in the gut.

There was an accompanying note with the image that read, _Hope you like it._

Rude just ground against the bed with a deep moan. Of course the little brat had a pretty cock. Of course he’d be strange and self conscious about it. God, it appealed to a primal part of his brain. He wanted to shower this boy with praise and then fuck him into the mattress until they both passed out from exhaustion.

He had to roll to his side and get his hand around his cock. He was already so close, and it was such a _good_ present to wake up to. Rude flipped his camera back on and took another video. It was much shorter, this time, and he stroked himself until he came, barely uttering a voiceless ‘Fuu-uuck,’ before ending the recording. It was barely twenty seconds long.

If this was the only intimacy he was going to get, well, he’d make it good. He cleaned himself off and then sent the incriminating video to Cheeky, and then a moment later, another message. _Thanks for the morning pick-me-up, gorgeous._

At work, he had calmed down significantly from the irritation he’d had with his companions the week prior. Even just a night alone — sort of — had completely put him at ease. The other early birds in the office kept to themselves, and Rude settled into a kind of meditative silence at the sound of keys clicking and pens scratching.

An hour later, Reno wandered in looking like he’d just rolled out of bed. He also had kind of an odd look on him, like there was a little happiness under his tired exterior that wasn’t usually there this early in the day. Rude found himself frowning despite himself as he put two and two together of a very sleepy, satisfied looking man rolling in with not so much as a good—

“Mornin’, partner,” Reno said quietly, and when their eyes met, Reno’s immediately hardened. Rude realized he was still frowning.

“Ah… Good morning,” Rude uttered, caught off guard by the sudden change in demeanor. This day had been off to such a good start, too. Damn. He only had himself to blame. Who even knew if the thought that had crossed his mind had any bearing in reality? And so what if it did? Reno fucked around all the time.

Still, Rude thought, it would have been nice for Reno to _tell_ him about it. He usually did.

Not that Rude was gonna tell him about his own situation, but that was different, and mostly sad, if he thought about it too hard in the light of day.

After half an hour of tension, Rude carefully folded up a piece of memo paper into the right size and shape for a football. He balanced it on the tip, and then flicked it with precision into Reno’s temple.

“Hey!” Reno snapped, turning to glare at him.

Rude’s expression could only be considered _cheeky_. He gave him a tiny smile, gazing at him over his sunglasses, and mouthed, ‘Sorry!’

Reno’s own angry mouth twitched, and huffed. “Fine. I’m done with his admin shit anyway. Rude. Let’s go get coffee for everybody.” His eyes landed on Rude and this time, Reno’s grin was much more playful, if still a little small. Rude felt relief hit him in the chest. Sure, Reno was annoying, but he was also his partner and closest friend. When there was peace between them, it was much easier to get through the day.

By the time they walked back to the basement offices with four to-go trays of cups, Reno had broken out into full laughter as he brought up the mishap last week that had gotten them all pissed off at each other in the first place. Rude found his mouth twitching in a grin. “I’m never gonna let you live down the goggles thing.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re lucky I’m in a gracious mood, partner.”

“You definitely are,” Rude agreed, thinking how Reno had picked up the tab for the coffees.

“Good morning, nerds!” Reno boomed as they pushed the doors open. “All of you owe me five bucks for coffee, or I’m drinkin’ it in front of your faces!”

Rude rolled his eyes, taking his own drink and wandering back to his desk. Reno was counting Gil in his hands when he returned with his own coffee. “You want half?” he asked quietly, raising his eyebrows.

“You bought the coffee with your own cash, Reno,” Rude said.

“Pff. As if I’m not gonna expense that amount of coffee. C’mon, we can do shots after work with iiiit,” he sang, waving the offered bills.

Rude rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t above snatching the cash from his hands. “Shots,” he agreed. “But no weird fruit schnapps this time.”

“So damn snooty,” Reno laughed, and Rude relaxed back into his seat as order seemed to be restored, for now.

True to his word, after work they get shots until Reno gets a little cross eyed, and they end up playing pool with Reno using the pool table exclusively as a way to keep himself from falling over.

“Wanna put money on it?” Rude asked, expression devious.

“Can’t believe you’d try and take advantage of me when I been drinkin’,” Reno said, sticking his tongue out at him. “Wait, how much money?”

“Five hundred.”

Reno shrugged out of his jacket and slammed the bills down on the table. “Fine! You’re on! You’re about to get totally poolfished!”

“Poolsharked, maybe?”

“Whatever, _smart ass_ ,” Reno said, and burst out laughing. Rude couldn’t help but laugh too. They ordered beers and the longer the game went on, the easier it got for Reno to gain his bearings.

He was also checking his phone _a lot_.

Rude’s mood was jolly and back in that sweet spot of enjoying Reno’s company without letting his thoughts start to run away with him. But a tiny, embarrassed feeling was starting to fill his mind. Jealousy.

There was nothing to be jealous of, and never had, but Rude had fought hard to win Reno over, and now someone else had all of Reno’s attention — even though he never saw Reno actually text anyone. He just pulled out his phone, stared at the screen, and tucked it back into his pants. It also looked like it was his work phone, Rude realized, and felt a swell of shame filling into his mind where there wasn’t already jealousy. He’d invented an entire scenario without asking and it was affecting his mood.

Reno was leaning down in his face and he didn’t even realize until he looked up and jerked backwards. “Hey—?”

“You’ve been out of it for like half an hour,” Reno said. “Let’s go home before you have to carry me.” He offered Rude a hand, and Rude took it, pulling himself up straight and finding it a little awkward to stay balanced.

“Fuckin’ shots, on a Monday,” Rude grumbled, and the two laughed with each other as they headed home, and then went their separate ways.

Drunk at home, Rude fixed himself a greasy nightcap of eggs and toast and then settled into bed feeling only a little worse for wear. He threw his hand out to the nightstand to pull out his personal phone, and saw there was a new message for him. A phone number.

He and cheeky had been using the app to chat exclusively, and this felt like a step in a dangerous direction. And yet, he was just drunk enough to mostly find this flattering, saved the number in his phone as ‘Sweet Cheeks’, thought better, and changed it back to the original screen name with a self deprecating chuckle. He opened up a regular text message, and felt freed by the fact that he could uninstall XPGrindr. For now, at least.

BouncerBoy [22:01]: I promise I will only use this number for sex reasons  
BouncerBoy [22:02]: And also to complain about the Housewives of Midgar  
cheekybones [22:02]: omg  
cheekybones [22:02]: DO U NOT LOVE CHRYSTA THO  
cheekybones [22:03]: also hi I hope this is bouncer  
BouncerBoy [22:03]: She is unbearable. I may love her.  
BouncerBoy [22:04]: It’s me and I’d prove it if I weren’t about to fall asleep.  
cheekybones [22:04]: oh yeah it’s like way past ur bedtime huh  
cheekybones [22:05]: though when u send me morning presents I can’t complain  
cheekybones [22:05]: that video made me late to work  
cheekybones [22:07]: damn I’m horny as hell and drunk. u did this.  
cheekybones [22:15]: u fell asleep didnt u?  
cheekybones [22:16]: sweet dreams  
cheekybones [22:16]: old bastard 😉


	3. SMS

Life went on completely as usual, other than how Rude would sometimes tuck his personal phone into his jacket at work. He would never pull it out in case Cheeky sent him something raunchy, but it felt good to have the device on him, just in case. It seemed as though Cheeky worked similar hours, though, other than waking up at the witching hour and sending him photos that made it very hard for Rude to get out of bed in the morning.

But they also just talked to each other. Rude would text him, _What should I eat for dinner?_ , and Cheeky would respond _i dont fucking know but I do suddenly want falafel._ And then Rude would go out and pick up falafel and pita and cucumber salad and take a photo — without a flash of skin to be seen — and enjoy Cheeky’s infuriated responses. _Now I have to put on pants and go get falafel! U_ _fuckin_ _jerk!_

The only hard part was keeping the whole thing to himself.

He still spent most of his time with Reno, whether it was supervising other Turks, sniffing out AVALANCHE strongholds, or getting dragged into stifling meetings. It felt _wrong_ to keep it from him. Honestly, Rude wanted to tell _someone_ about what he had going, since their communications had turned horny sexting into a full blown crush. But he also knew the whole thing was frowned upon, and it had been going on for so long that Reno would probably just be pissed off at him.

There was also the tiny problem of Rude occasionally just staring at Reno and fantasizing a little too much.

Okay, so he had an outlet for his more base needs in Cheeky, but it was impossible to not find Reno attractive. Part of the reason he’d enjoyed Cheeky’s message was that he had a similar build to his partner, though Cheeky was more lithe and sweet, with dark hair instead of Reno’s fiery red. Occasionally when Reno would bend over, he’d find himself thinking about some of the more exciting garment choices Cheeky had shown him, but just underneath Reno’s work slacks. Thinking about that was a huge mistake since he’d have to fight off an almost instant erection.

The longer it went on, the more guilt settled into his stomach. It wasn’t fair to objectify his partner like that, or to project Cheeky’s assets onto anyone else. Plus it was painfully obvious when he wasn’t thinking about work, sunglasses or not. Reno had snuck up behind him once and whispered, “Slackin’ on the job?” and Rude had nearly jumped out of his skin, knees slamming up into the desk. Reno had burst out laughing, and Rude was grateful that the combination of pain and humiliation had made his hard-on die.

“I don’t think you’re gettin’ enough sleep, partner,” Reno laughed in that infuriatingly nasal way of his, and it at least got Rude back down to Gaia.

At home, Rude kept his work phone plugged into his bedside table and instead left his personal out. It wouldn’t take long after he got home and settled that it would buzz to life. That night, he settled onto his couch and turned on the TV, eating dinner like some sort of college kid instead of at his dining table, but. So often cheekybones would ask him if he wanted to watch a show together, he’d grown comfortable doing that. Though he always waited to send pictures in the bland white sheets of his bed, unless it was a very close-up shot of precum sliding out and around his thick cock piercing. That usually got him a little incoherence and very appealing pictures.

Tonight, the conversation started a little differently.

cheekybones [17:28]: black or red?  
BouncerBoy [17:30]: Hard choice. Red’s my favorite, but there’s something so classic about black.  
BouncerBoy [17:31]: What’re we talking about?

An image filled his screen, of a hand holding up something undecipherable: straps and lace and some kind of o-ring, but all crumpled up in Cheeky’s slender, if calloused hands. One was black, one was red.

cheekybones [17:33]: red. or black.

Rude dropped his spoon with a clatter and had to put the dish aside on his coffee table to fully grasp what he was being shown. Whatever it was, it was small, and the idea was already making him chub up. He also got a mental flash of his partner, dressed in something so naughty, and had to admit the red would clash with the mental image of Reno’s hair.

BouncerBoy [17:35]: Black.  
cheekybones [17:35]: good choice 😉

Ten minutes passed and there was no additional banter. Rude quickly ate, rushing to wash his dishes and then moved into his bedroom, staring at his chest of drawers. Within seven of the eight drawers were his immaculately folded and ironed items: slacks, shirts. His mostly utilitarian underwear, his expensive silk socks. But the eighth drawer had a few more secrets: sock and shirt garters, a few of his designer jock straps and more showy pairs of tight briefs, one very small and effective swimsuit, and finally his small collection of toys. He had calmed down enough that the heavy metal cock ring would be doable, and if Cheeky was going to give him something fun to look at, well…

A shiver went through him. He would just have to wait. He wasn’t going to pull his balls through that cock ring until his phone buzzed next. Instead he tugged out a black pair of briefs of his own, slightly silky in texture, and stripped. His phone stayed silent, and he knew, then, that he had it bad. The tease had felt like an intro to a night together. Like a fucking _date_.

Rude gazed at himself in his mirror and then nodded, getting into the shower with his razor. His skin was fresh and smooth, and it didn’t hurt that without the tight curls at the base of his cock, he looked even bigger. He used a little kuponut oil to soothe the skin, and had to let go of himself before he went overboard.

“Don’t turn yourself on, jackass,” he muttered to himself, scrubbing himself dry and then heading back into the bedroom. He slid only into the silky briefs he’d pulled out for himself, and sighed at the feeling of it against his own bare skin. Damn. Maybe it was too late to not turn himself on. He grabbed the metal cock ring and slipped his hands under the fabric, moaning softly at the cool touch as he pulled himself through it. With one tug his cock, the arousal flooded him, leaving the cock ring securely in place and his briefs very precariously covering him.

When his phone buzzed, his cock twitched. He was trained like a damn dog, but he couldn’t say he was _mad_ about it. He picked it up and opened the message. Cheekybones had situated himself on a counter with a mirror, as he’d held up his phone to take the photo with one leg resting on the countertop. Rude’s mouth went dry at the sight of the other man dressed up in some kind of lingerie: a lacy black thong that barely obscured him, a garter belt that hooked into soft mid-thigh stockings, and one very thin belt with two straps connecting to a small o-ring that wrapped around his waist as well as over the bulge of his lace-covered cock and back. His abs were sharply visible at this angle, muscular thighs flexed. Rude’s cock pulsed almost painfully.

He had never been so mad at himself for being a Turk.

Christ, if he weren’t, he would have called the man, asked for his address and told him he’d be there in ten damn minutes. He’d bury himself so deep in him he’d never leave. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. His cock _ached_ and he forced himself to keep his hands off of it.

BouncerBoy [18:11]: Holy fuck  
BouncerBoy [18:11]: You look  
BouncerBoy [18:11]: So fucking good  
cheekybones [18:12]: I wanna play a game  
cheekybones [18:12]: but its only gonna work if youre gonna be good  
cheekybones [18:13]: can you do that for me?  
BouncerBoy [18:13]: Yes I can please I’ll do whatever you say, baby  
cheekybones [18:14]: you hard?  
BouncerBoy [18:14]: Very.  
cheekybones [18:14]: touching yourself?  
BouncerBoy [18:15]: No…  
cheekybones [18:15]: good. Ill take something off, but you gotta show me what you got right now.

Rude felt his heart in his throat. Cheeky was getting serious if he was spelling out full words. He angled the phone to take a picture of just his cock held securely in place by the tight waistband of the slippery-soft garment he had on, which highlighted the muscles at his hips quite nicely. The briefs had just enough added room in the front to keep him encased, but it was a strain. Even just sending the photo made him harder. He had it _bad_.

cheekybones [18:18]: damn, boy  
cheekybones [18:19]: keep your hands on the phone, now  
BouncerBoy [18:19]: Trying  
cheekybones [18:19]: you said youd be good, try harder  
BouncerBoy [18:20]: Yes sir

That earned Rude another picture, this time with only that thin little o-ring belt missing. Cheeky’s cock was noticeably harder this time around, the shape of him filling out and stretching the black lace so its pattern was much more visible. Rude’s hips twitched of their own volition and he couldn’t help thinking about getting his mouth on it, sucking it until it was soaked and hard, and then Reno’s voice would spur him onwards: _You like that lacy cock, partner? Gag on it._

Rude was glad there was no audio shared between them, because a full on whimper escaped him. He could feel precum gathering under the head of his cock. Any guilt he’d felt about combining the image of Cheekybones and Reno was disappearing under the haze of being so fucking turned on that nothing felt out of bounds.

cheekybones [18:22]: lemme see your cock. push those panties down to your thighs. show me.

A humiliated blush burned onto Rude’s cheeks. He wouldn’t call them _that_ , but it was so embarrassing and hot that he couldn’t _not_ follow the order. Especially since it meant he could free his cock, which lifted as he pulled the _panties_ off and then slapped wetly back against his lower abdomen. His cock was rock solid and flushed dark, foreskin stretched and pulled back; it was practically drooling over his skin, and the sight of it made him even more embarrassed.

Still, he took another picture.

cheekybones [18:25]: is that a cock ring  
cheekybones [18:25]: how long have you had a cock ring on, bouncer  
BouncerBoy [18:26]: Um… Twenty minutes?  
cheekybones [18:27]: you put that on for me didnt you  
BouncerBoy [18:27]: Yes.  
cheekybones [18:28]: fuck you are full of surprises  
cheekybones [18:29]: it looks really hard. touch it for me. just a little.  
cheekybones [18:29]: tell me how hard you are

Rude let one hand slide down, fingertips tracing over the length of his cock. He let out a shivering groan, and then wrapped his hand around it. Fuck, he was so turned on. He could have fucked his way through a concrete wall. His hand moved agonizingly slowly from root to tip, thumb sliding over the captive bead ring at the end. He must have gotten distracted, because the phone buzzed again.

cheekybones [18:34]: hey you better not still be touching yourself  
BouncerBoy [18:34]: Sorry, I stopped  
cheekybones [18:35]: I said a little. tell me how hard you are before I decide this is over and leave you to jerk off alone

Rude’s hand flew away from his cock then in shock. Damn, Cheeky meant business.

BouncerBoy [18:36]: Feels like a fucking steel rod. I just want to touch myself, but I stopped  
BouncerBoy [18:37]: I’ll be good, I promise  
BouncerBoy [18:37]: you’re just so fucking hot

Another image lit up the screen: the garter belt had been unclipped and laid loosely on the counter, the thigh highs slipping down to his knee on the lifted leg. Cheeky’s cock was completely hard, now, and the gorgeous pink tip of it stuck out the delicate waist of the thong. Rude’s mouth watered.

cheekybones [18:40]: tell me what you’re thinking about  
BouncerBoy [18:41]: On my knees for you. Want to suck you through the lace. Fucking my face. Cumming in my mouth while you’re dressed so fucking pretty  
cheekybones [18:42]: fuck. fuuuuck

Rude’s hand clenched into a fist, desperate to touch himself, but he promised he wouldn’t, and so instead he waited very impatiently for the next message. But it wasn’t a message, just the image of Cheeky’s hand wrapped around his cock. The image was almost blurred, and Rude realized with a moan he was probably pumping it hard. Rude didn’t want to get left behind, he wanted to come, too.

cheekybones [18:46]: you make me wanna cum so bad. so Im gonna. god I wanna cum down your throat. bet you’re a big thing too. you’d love me towering over you wouldn’t you  
BouncerBoy [18:47]: yes please, I wanna cum too, please  
cheekybones [18:47]: no  
cheekybones [18:48]: you can cum when I cum for the second time  
cheekybones [18:49]: you want my cum baby  
BouncerBoy [18:49]: PLEASE.

The picture he got was too much. The mirror Cheeky has been photographing himself in was covered in shots of cum. His abs and thighs were sweaty with effort. The thong had just been pulled to the side, still wrapped around his waist but now only a thin line on one side of wet cock and balls.

Rude’s hand moved fast and hard over himself, unable to stop it as the tingling arousal crackled low in his gut. The only thing that got him to stop was the words above the image: _when I cum for the second time._ He’d never been so horny in his whole damn life. His hand flew to his side, letting out a frustrated groan.

BouncerBoy [18:55]: You are actually killing me.  
BouncerBoy [18:56]: Did it feel good?  
cheekybones [18:56]: yeah…but its because I have a secret  
BouncerBoy [18:57]: christ I don’t think I can take another surprise  
cheekybones [18:57]: aw, are you too hard, baby? maybe you shoulda thought of that before you put on a cock ring, smartass

Rude barked out a laugh at the sheer _cheek_ from this man, and just sighed, giving in. He’d said he’d do whatever Cheeky wanted, and at this point, he was ready to do that. It was quiet for a few minutes, and then another picture — the same mirror, only cleaned off, now, and a completely different angle, because it was Cheeky’s pert back-side. Only he was pulling one cheek aside to show the very visible base of a plug tucked away in the very spot Rude wanted to be more than anywhere else.

Rude’s balls tightened painfully. “ _Fuck._ ”

cheekybones [19:02]: you ready for instructions?  
BouncerBoy [19:02]: YES. Fuck. Are you going to take that plug out?  
cheekybones [19:03]: you still got those panties on your thighs? push em off. want you naked, except for that cock ring.

He knew he was being ignored and embarrassed again, but instead it just made him harder. The authoritarian side to him was pushing a button Rude hadn’t realized he’d had. He pushed the underwear off, kicking them out of the bed.

BouncerBoy [19:05]: Done. What can I do for you now?  
cheekybones [19:06]: listen to you, trying to kiss my ass now.  
BouncerBoy [19:06]: I’d walk barefoot through glass to get my mouth on your ass  
cheekybones [19:07]: what a romantic.  
cheekybones [19:07]: put one hand on that fat cock of yours and stroke real slow.  
cheekybones [19:07]: SLOW. move it every 2 seconds.

Rude was finally able to get his hand — his left, so he could still hold the phone — around himself and stroke at the abysmally slow pace. Stroke up, grit his teeth, stroke down, breathe out raggedly. Repeat.

cheekybones [19:09]: how’s that feel, bouncer?  
BouncerBoy [19:09]: want my honest answer  
cheekybones [19:10]: that’s right.  
BouncerBoy [19:10]: Torture  
cheekybones [19:10]: thats hot. I took out the plug. you can go a little faster. every second.  
BouncerBoy [19:11]: god  
BouncerBoy [19:11]: please  
cheekybones [19:11]: show it to me again  
cheekybones [19:11]: it’s just that, your cock’s so big  
cheekybones [19:12]: I need you to go slow when you fuck me with it

Rude was fumbling, trying to hold onto the wide phone while his thumb moved to turn on the camera, snapping the photo of his hand closed around his cock. He didn’t even care if it was out of focus, he was following orders and he was also going to _fucking die_.

Cheeky sent him a picture right afterwards, like he had been waiting for him. He was laying back, the stockings bunched at his knees, his thin lace thong hanging off of one. His cock was miraculously hard again already. His legs were bent up, and he was clearly holding the camera up at a stark angle, so that it was easier to see him sliding the very tip of a thick, flesh-colored dildo up against his stretched hole.

Rude dropped the phone on his chest, having to squeeze his cock hard. _Don’t come yet. Fuck. Fuck. Shit._ He scrambled to pick it back up. Cheeky’s typing had returned to its obvious one-handed nature.

cheekybones [19:17]: do u like how tight my ass is  
BouncerBoy [19:17]: I’m not gonna last. It’s so good, baby, please, I’ve waited so long  
BouncerBoy [19:18]: Please let me fuck you faster  
cheekybones [19:18]: yeah, go faster now

His eyes shut as he started moving his hand faster, and then it was Cheeky’s gorgeous body riding him, that pretty cock bouncing against his stomach as he bounced up and down. His eyes trailed up that slim form until a long red ponytail could be seen curling around the pink nipples, and then Reno’s face was there, smirking down at him with an eager blush.

BouncerBoy[19:20]: Please can I cum  
cheekybones [19:20]: only if its inside me  
cheekybones [19:21]: u thinking of filling up my ass?  
BouncerBoy [19:21]: Yes  
BouncerBoy [19:21]: Please  
cheekybones [19:22]: im gonna cum, givit to me

Rude dropped the phone, both hands moving to his cock to jerk it tight and fast, moving so hard his balls slapped his thighs. His toes curled, hips lifting off the bed while he chased that need that had been boiling under the surface for more than an hour. In his mind he was shoving Reno down into his bed, listening to his partner cry out as he stretched his hole with every deep thrust, the image of Cheeky’s tight ass seared into his brain along with Reno’s whimpers. Finally, the first spurt of cum shot out of him, and then more, until his balls ached with tender emptiness and his entire body was wet with sweat and spunk. Every muscle in his body untensed and he fell back to the bed, and as he came back to himself he realized he was breathing raggedly.

The images he’d thought of flashed in his mind again and guilt pooled in his chest.

When he finally seemed to catch his breath, he carefully maneuvered himself out of the cock ring and then picked up the PHS.

BouncerBoy [19:30]: You wrecked me.  
BouncerBoy [19:31]: But I loved it.

He knew he wouldn’t get a response right away; Cheeky frequently fell asleep after a particularly good session, and that had been so good for Rude he was amazed he was still awake, himself. Still, it felt early, so he dragged his body out of bed to clean himself off, put on his ‘lounging around’ clothes, and returned to his couch with a beer.

An hour later, his phone buzzed, and when Rude stared at the message, he felt his chest ache.

cheekybones [20:45]: me too, pal 😘


	4. Meetup

Rude was not looking forward to an other weekend of out-of-Midgar surveillance. He valued his private time, and tasks like this were essentially a test in patience with one’s partner. A late-night stake out, a stuffy two-bed motel room, the nonstop ambient noise Reno seemed to create (whether from actual conversation or the almost hyper shaking of his legs and hands), and one lone place of solitude: a cracked motel bathroom.

They were in a small town northeast of Junon, and its notable sites were the ‘mostly out of stock’ gas station and the fabulous restaurant and inn that they were so lucky to be staying at. There were probably less than forty houses crammed together in the small valley, but it still seemed to be bustling with life. They’d dragged their tired bodies out of their car and into the side office, though Reno kept glancing over his shoulder as they got checked in.

“The restaurant place is crowded,” he observed.

The clerk handed them a set of keys. “Best pancakes in town.”

Reno snatched the keys with a less than genuine smile. “Only pancakes in town, maybe.”

Rude tsked at him, though he just stood back and let Reno do the talking. Reno got the hint and stepped away from the irritated clerk’s gaze, sauntering out of the office and looking around at the two-floored motel rooms. “We’re up top. 207. C’mon.”

Rude picked up both their bags — his ‘trade’ for avoiding all the small talk, which he _gladly_ took — and followed his mouthy partner up the rickety old stairs and past six rooms.

Reno opened up the door with a sad creak. They peeked in to the desolate space, bodies silhouetted against its dismal interior. “Ugh. At least it doesn’t smell like piss.”

Rude grunted in agreement. The _last_ place they’d stayed at… He shuddered, stepping in past him to drop their bags on their respective beds. Rude always claimed the one closer to the door. He pulled the comforter back to the foot of the bed — he knew well enough how rarely they washed the damn things — and then pulled off his sunglasses, carefully tucking them into his jacket pocket.

“Really?” Reno asked, snorting as he closed the door behind them. “I guess there’s no harm.”

Rude tried not to roll his eyes. No matter where they ended up parked for a day or more, he always swept for bugs or anything else _suspicious_. Normally planted bombs were a little more common in hotels around Midgar if anyone got a whiff that Shinra would be stopping by. But it was always a possibility, especially since the whole point of their being here was to sniff out a possible AVALANCHE cell.

But between the beds, the old radiator, the rickety desk, and a gaudy green reading chair, the place was clean; so he took his search to the bathroom.

Reno had been digging around in his duffle, finding a nondescript black tee and yanking it out with a satisfied grin. He shrugged out of his jacket and then whipped the dress shirt to the floor before wiggling into the more comfortable shirt. He threw himself back on his bed. “Once you finish your anal retentive task, can we go check out that diner?”

Rude looked suspiciously in the dingey shower, around the sink and toilet. In the empty scuffed garbage can. Just in case. “You think they’d just meet up there?” he called.

“What? Hell no,” Reno said, and clutched at his belly. “I’m fucking _hungry_ , yo!”

“Really?” Rude asked, running his thumb over a hairline crack in the corner of the sink. The place didn’t stink, but it sure seemed to be falling apart. He poked his head out of the bathroom, expression slowly morphing into one of his very small and, according to Reno, _very_ irritating smirks. “You want pancakes?”

Reno sat up and pointed at him. “Fuck you, Rude. They probably got more than fucking pancakes.” He added under his breath, “Punk bitch.”

Rude finished up in the bathroom. “What was that?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Reno sang, hopping off the bed. “But I’m goin’ and getting food with or without your annoying ass.”

Rude flipped his sunglasses back out of his suit jacket and slid them back onto his face. “I could eat.”

“That’s what I _thought_ ,” Reno grinned. He felt Rude’s eyes trace over his figure and folded his arms self consciously. “What, you wanna go there looking like a goddamn secret agent? I saw a guy in _overalls_ , Rude. Overalls.”

Rude chuffed out a laugh. “Nah, you’re right.” He was slower and neater to tug off his gloves, his jacket and shirt, though he politely turned his back to Reno as he shouldered into a _much_ more casual black button-down.

Reno stared at him in disbelief. “Wow,” he scoffed. “ _Really_ lettin’ your hair down, huh?”

Rude turned back to him, where he had the top few buttons undone and was in the process of rolling up his sleeves. “Wouldn’t want to make you look bad,” Rude teased. He swore he could see Reno’s face darken, but his partner turned away from him too fast to know for sure. He tucked his shirt in and then gestured. “We eating or what?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Reno said, though he laughed a bit as he snatched the keys and his phone. “You need to take a vacation. You’re all tense and catty. I don’t like it.”

“ _I’m_ catty?”

Their playful bickering continued into the restaurant at the front of the motel, where Reno ordered a burger and fries, and Rude tried to not be embarrassed when he ordered the pancakes.

“Unbelievable,” Reno said, struggling to hide a grin.

“It comes with like six sausage links, gimme a break.” He glanced at Reno over the shades and Reno just sucked his teeth at him, though Rude caught him almost biting his lip.

Uh, damn. Rude looked somewhere else. That sent an uncomfortable lick of heat down his spine.

“Anyway, I read the thing, but. You wanna run the details by me again?” Reno asked, clearing his throat.

Rude was thankful for the change of pace. “There’ve been complaints from the neighborhood association about bonfires…”

Their food came, and Rude kept his voice hushed as they discussed their end goal, though peppered with a few half-truths to make it sound less like ‘Shinra seeks AVALANCHE’ and more ‘investigating on behalf of little old ladies’. Reno was listening intently as he ate his cheeseburger like a starved man, and Rude worked his way through three pancakes and sausage links. Reno, as expected, forked one off of his plate, and Rude rolled his eyes, taking fries in return.

Their waitress brought the check, glancing between the two with a lifted eyebrow before she just left it on the table between them. Reno pretended to look away, stretching his arms above his head, and Rude just laughed, grabbing his wallet to take care of it. “You owe me a fat lunch,” Rude said.

“Yeah, yeah. Lobster Thermidor, the works,” Reno smirked. “When we heading out?”

Rude glanced at his phone for the time, and realized with a slightly jarred surprise that it was his personal. He must have left the Shinra one in his jacket. “Couple more hours,” he said, cramming it back into his pocket. He knew he probably should have sent a text off to Cheeky to let him know he was going to be unavailable for a while. He’d do it later.

“Ugggh,” Reno sighed, and pushed himself out of the table. “Can’t even drink while we wait.”

Rude shrugged. “ _I_ brought a book.”

“Meh mehmeh _meehh_ ,” Reno mumbled in an exceedingly mocking tone, and Rude couldn’t help grinning at him. “Smug bastard.”

“Who’s catty now?” Rude asked, which earned him an elbow in his side as they wandered back to room 207.

Rude went to his duffle to pull out the book he _had_ in fact brought, and Reno announced that the was claiming the bathroom for an indeterminate amount of time. Rude just grimaced at him, and Reno slammed the door shut with a cackle.

He unbuckled his belt, leaving it on the bed with his jacket, and then sighed in the direction of the reading chair. It was god-awful looking, but it looked almost comfortable, so he took his book and sat down in it.

A few pages in, his pocket buzzed with the familiar warmth. “Shit,” he mumbled, realizing he’d forgotten to tell him he wasn’t going to be available for a few days. He tucked the book between the chair and his thigh, and pulled it out. He swore again when he realized he’d received a picture already. It was going to be harder to tell him he didn’t have _time_ for him. He opened the messages and stared.

cheekybones [19:15]: Im at a work conf for a few days so I cant give u much but

The image was just a tease: Cheeky’s black tee, lifted up to show his hard abs; his black slacks open to reveal bright red lacy underwear, with a visible bulge; his hips resting against an old gray sink with a recognizable hairline crack in it.

Rude stared at the image for too long while his brain began to short circuit.

There were layers to this. First of all, Reno had sat across from him at dinner, sitting there in lacy red shorts, and Rude _never_ would have known.

Second, it was Reno.

_It was Reno._

“Oh, fuck,” he breathed out, panic swelling in his chest. _Cheekybones_. The fucking cheek tattoos. His sharp cheek bones. His fucking tight little ass. “ _Fuck_ ,” he repeated. How was he so _stupid_?

There was no noise coming from the bathroom; he had to wonder if Reno was waiting for a response. An acknowledgment, a wink, a teasing picture sent in return. A hysterical thought bubbled to the surface in Rude’s mind, and he stood up from the chair. He could hide it forever. He could never let the secret out, and then he could just ghost Cheekybones and then give in to actual anonymous sex to feed his more base desires.

Or, he could take a picture of the nauseatingly green chair with his own silhouetted shadow over it, and send it to ‘Cheekybones’. So he did.

Rude held his breath, desperate for any crumb of sound. First he heard the soft buzz and ding of someone else’s phone. A short pause to let one’s own gears turn. Then…

An exceedingly loud, “Are you _fucking kidding me!?_ ”

Rude did _not_ mean to burst out laughing as his held breath exploded out of him, but he did, just as Reno threw the bathroom door open while rapidly fastening his pants back up.

“You knew!?” Reno asked, and his face was twisted into something deeply upsetting to Rude. “You—you did all that stuff and knew—!?” Rude shook his head hard, walking over to him in several long strides, but Reno held up his arms. “No, no, don’t fuckin’ lie to me about _this_. _Working security_ my _whole ass_.”

“I didn’t,” Rude said, and Reno’s blue eyes were icy. “I didn’t know! Until now. I swear! I did a thorough sweep of the rooms, Reno, and the sink…” He blew out a thin stream of air. “The sink has a very distinctive crack.”

“And a noticeably ugly chair,” Reno said, as if that made him feel any better.

“I didn’t…” Rude spread his hands. “I don’t,” and his mouth worked helplessly. Talking wasn’t his _strong suit_ , at least, not about something like this. Reno stared at him hard enough for his eyes to shimmer and then he looked away, backing further from Rude.

Rude began to babble, just a little. “I thought about not telling you, just now. I thought, maybe I’d just have to ghost him and then never tell him, because he’s going to flip his lid.”

“ _I’m_ gonna flip _my lid_?” Reno hissed.

“But I didn’t want to ghost Cheekybones,” Rude powered through, and felt his spine straighten in nervousness. He was half expecting his rebelling body to just force him into an apologetic bow. “I liked him too much and it was getting to the point where I was probably going to need to break it off or actually tell him who I was.”

Reno’s shoulders shook. He turned to look at Rude, his expression shifting from anger to almost fearful. Rude felt that powerful desire to praise and protect that he’d been having for his virtual friend with benefits, and swallowed hard. “Shit, I imagined it was you,” Rude breathed. “I felt guilty every time, but.”

Reno’s eyes widened, and even as a blush was starting to fill in his cheeks, he had the power to look indignant. “Take off your sunglasses,” Reno said, and Rude did. Reno stepped up to him and took the frames from his hand, tossing them aside onto the crummy writing desk. Rude’s gaze felt hot, but Reno couldn’t let him off so easily. “Why guilty?”

“Because there was no way it could have been you. Millions of people in the city, and for it to be _you_?” Rude shook his head, and then his eyes drew down Reno’s body to his navel and then back up, the move emboldening him. “Besides, you have red hair.”

“What do you mean, I have red hair?” Reno asked, though his voice had grown breathy at the blatant _looks_ he was receiving.

Rude’s heart pounded hard in his chest. Suddenly they were very close, and this wasn’t _just_ Reno. It was the man he’d been texting regularly for _weeks_. The man who’d made him beg over the fucking phone. The man who had literally sent him a picture of his own red underwear to titillate him _minutes_ before. A surge of confidence and desire bloomed in his chest, and his hand shot out to grab Reno by the waist and yanked him close. Reno didn’t even complain, just let his lips part in surprise.

“I mean,” Rude said, and his other hand settled on Reno’s belly, pushing up his shirt so that he touched bare skin. His thumb slowly drew down from his navel to the top of his fly. “This hair is black.”

“F-fuck off,” Reno said with a terse laugh, his breath hitching as Rude’s fingers moved in to unfasten the button. “Nobody’s hair is n-naturally this red.”

Rude’s head dipped, and their noses were dangerously close. Rude could feel the heat of Reno’s breath. “I’ve never seen you with roots.” With the button popped, he carefully slid the zipper down.

“So what,” Reno babbled, “I’m very high maintenance, oh, god.”

“Reno,” Rude murmured, and slid one arm around Reno’s waist and up his back. He was trying to form the words to ask if he _could_ when Reno simply leaned up, pressing his lips against Rude’s. Reno’s body was tremulous, as if he were going to shake apart at the seams, until both Rude’s arms wrapped around him. Reno was clutching at that stupid half-buttoned shirt until he seemed satisfied that what was happening was real. Then his hands slowly moved up around Rude’s neck, giving in. The kiss deepened until soft sighs of desire were coming from both of them, and Rude turned them around, his hands settling back on Reno’s hips. He gently guided him back until the back of Reno’s legs hit the front of Rude’s bed.

Reno’s hands dropped back to his sides. “Rude,” he gasped, head leaning back in awe. “Are you really BouncerBoy?”

Rude’s hand moved inward again to pull Reno’s pants open, his thumb _finally_ sliding over the lace texture against Reno’s rapidly hardening cock. “Yeah.”

“Did you,” Reno choked on a breath, “did you really think about me when…?”

Rude’s voice grew quieter, harsher, as he pushed Reno’s slacks down his legs. “Yeah,” he answered, his fingertips sliding up from Reno’s thighs back to the lacy waistband of his shorts. “And I’d _really_ like to suck your cock.” Reno did not have the brainpower to comprehend as Rude sank to his knees, tongue darting out to lick the warm flesh pressed tight against red lace.

“Oh fuck. Oh _fuck_ , _Rude_ ,” Reno moaned. His legs shook, having to get a hand on Rude’s neck. “Wait, wait, fuck.”

Rude stopped, pulling away from him. “What is it? Did I—”

“No, just, hang on,” Reno laughed, legs giving out as he fell back onto the bed. He sat there with his pants around his knees, his cheeks flushed, his eyes bright. He shoved a hand up into his hair, another giggle of disbelief forced out of him. “Stand up.”

Rude watched him for a long moment, and then did as he was told. He didn’t say anything, just spread his hands a little in a gesture of questioning. Ready to _receive orders_.

Reno licked his lips, pupils widening as his eyes drew up and down Rude’s body. This was a familiar setup. Reno liked games, and clearly, so did Rude. “Take off your shirt.” Reno toyed with the hem of his own. “ _Slowly_.”

Rude just raised an eyebrow at him and worked each button open, pulling it out of his waistband. He worked it off, letting it flutter to the ground behind him. Reno yanked his own shirt off, gazing hungrily. “Damn,” he murmured. “It is you under there.”

Rude was hardening visibly in his pants, the sight of Reno’s skin and stiff pink nipples with _his actual face_ attached, looking at him with an expression that was entirely new. Rude bit his lip, and Reno’s mouth turned up in a grin. “Strip. Leave your underwear on.”

Rude inclined his head and then bent down to untie his shoes, carefully tucked his socks into them, stood up to slowly unbutton his slacks. “Did you?” Rude asked, his warm eyes leveling on Reno’s.

“Did I what?” Reno breathed, flickering from Rude’s hands back up to his face, torn on what he wanted to see more.

“Think of anyone in particular,” Rude said, and worked his fly open. Without his belt, his pants slid down his legs easily, pooling at his ankles. He stepped out of them and stood there in tight gray briefs, the outline of his cock broad and appetizing.

“I,” Reno began, and then his eyes were drawn in. “Come take my pants off.”

Rude stepped up close to him and then carefully dropped to his knees in front of Reno. He did the same as he’d done for himself, untying Reno’s shoes, pulling off his socks, and finally sidling his slacks down his knees and off of his muscular legs. Rude was already down there, so he turned to kiss the inner part of Reno’s knee, and then dotted slow, wet kisses further up his thigh. “You don’t have to answer,” Rude rumbled, and then he felt the goosebumps raise under his lip and hands.

“Of course I imagined it was you,” Reno gasped. “I went looking for a very specific body type, for fuck’s sake—oh, fuck.” He stared down at him with wide eyes, and when Rude got near the top of one thigh, he changed directions, moving back to the opposite knee to kiss his way back up. “But it couldn’t have been you, either.”

“Oh?” Rude asked, pressing his smile into Reno’s pale leg. “Why’s that?”

“Bouncer is chatty as f-fuuuck,” Reno breathed. He watched Rude’s tongue press into the divot between his cock and thigh. “You barely talk.”

“I talk plenty,” Rude said, and looked up at him, mouth hovering over Reno’s cock. “When we’re alone.”

“Rude,” Reno whispered, and then reached for his arms, pulling him up. “Come up here. Please. Please, lemme.” He wasn’t able to formulate the sentence he wanted, and was instead relieved when Rude stood up. Reno reached for him, and Rude simply pressed him back into the clean white sheets of the motel bed. Their bodies touched in one long line, and Reno’s breath was coming in fast, excited pants. “Rude, I…”

“There’s so much I want to do to you,” Rude murmured into Reno’s neck, kissing the column of his neck. “But there’s only one thing on my mind right now.”

Reno’s hips twitched up against Rude’s, a shuddering moan slipping out of him. “W-what?”

Rude pulled back to look at him, his partner that was usually all sharp lines, now soft and pliant under him. He pushed himself up and off of Reno, but only to get himself sitting on the mattress. He pulled Reno up into his arms, and Reno made an inquisitive noise as Rude pushed him up to his knees so that Rude could finally get his mouth on one of Reno’s nipples.

An almost hysterical laugh bubbled out of Reno, the joyous sound melting into a moan as his arms wrapped around Rude’s neck and head. “Oh, fuck,” he laughed, bending over a bit to place kisses on Rude’s shaved head. “It really does do it for you, huh—ah?”

“Just glad you’re mostly buttoned up at work,” Rude moaned, moving his mouth to the other pec to suck and bite. Reno’s hips were twitching against nothing, having to sit up a little too high to grind down on the big cock beneath him. “I’d lose it if I had to stare at this chest all day.”

The attention was driving Reno crazy, his chest normally sensitive but extra stimulated by Rude’s five o’clock shadow. He hissed at the thought of driving Rude crazy at work — getting shoved into the restroom and getting his shirt and jacket pushed open so Rude could get his mouth on him. “Fu- _uck_ ,” Reno gasped, “lemme, just—I can’t.” He let go of Rude and simply let his legs fall, his lace-clad ass landing on the sharp jut of Rude’s erection. Reno was desperate to kiss him, to get attention from him in any and every way, and Rude was happy to give it. Their kisses were deep and slow even as their hips rolled together eagerly, Rude’s fingers moving to tangle into the bright red hair he’d ached to touch.

“Rude,” Reno whispered, finally breaking the kiss to press their foreheads together. “I need to suck you.”

Rude rumbled out a thoughtful hum. “Below me? Or above me?”

Reno looked dazed, blinking at him in confusion. “Whaddyou…”

Rude eased him back onto the bed again, placing a ticklish kiss on his stomach which caused his abs to flex. Rude kept moving his mouth downward, but was twisting his body until his knees were on either side of Reno’s head, and his mouth hovered above Reno’s cock.

“ _Oh_ ,” Reno breathed, and was fully not prepared to feel Rude’s fingers peeling the red cheeky shorts off of him. The act seemed to jostle some of his brain, realizing Rude’s cock was inches from his face, held back by his briefs, and Reno had full control of his own damn arms. So he reached up and pulled them off, sliding them down until Rude’s cock, heavy and dark and with that simple, elegant piercing, nearly hit him in the face. At that moment Rude got his mouth on the head of Reno’s dick, and it took a lot of willpower to not just come instantly.

Reno was chanting ‘oh fuck’ as his hands wrapped around Rude’s cock, so utterly in his face. His cheeks were on fire with the heat of his blush, and when he finally pulled Rude’s hips down enough that the tip of his big cock pushed past his parted lips, he felt tears of relief stinging his eyes. It was made more intense by Rude groaning, the vibrations of his voice making Reno feel so damn good. Reno wanted to savor the feel of his tongue sliding in and around the ring, the smooth metal-under-velvet feel of his solid cock under his lips, but Rude was starting to bob his head up and down with purpose and all Reno truly wanted was Rude’s cock deep inside him, however he could get it. His jaw went slack and he angled his head, reaching up to Rude’s ass to press him downward; Reno fought off the need to gag and choke as Rude’s cock filled his throat. Now the tears slipping from his eyes were from the effort.

Rude never wanted the taste of Reno out of his mouth; his cock was perfect, hard and curved and easy to suck with a little extra effort to deep throat. What surprised him was just how much precum he was leaking, filling Rude’s senses with a powerful desire to swallow him down. It didn’t help that Reno was working him over until Rude’s own hips were powering Reno’s sucking. He pulled his hips back once, letting the obscenely sloppy noise of Reno giving up his cock hit his ears. “Am I hurting you?” Rude gasped, knowing he was bigger than average.

But all Reno did was moan, “Come back, oh—mmnh,” until his mouth and throat were full again, and his slender hips were starting to thrust up against Rude’s lips.

Rude was so focused on Reno he wasn’t sure he could come like this, but it didn’t matter. With his own mouth bobbing up and down, it took hardly any more time before Reno was groaning, _gurgling_ , and filling Rude’s mouth with his load. Rude hadn’t intended to waste a single drop, but he was so turned on that he gasped, most of it sliding back down Reno’s cock and over his smooth balls. Rude pulled his hips away one last time, listening to Reno’s gravelly keening moans while he tried to clean up the mess he’d made with broad licks and sucking kisses.

Rude swung his legs around until he could lay the right way around with Reno. He tucked his arms around his slim body, lips finding Reno’s neck again as he smothered his partner in attention.

Reno blinked the tears from his eyes, swallowing thickly. “Holy—fuck,” he said in surprise, his own hands drawn to Rude’s broad back like magnets. “You g-gotta be him,” he continued, an easy chuckle slipping out of him. “You’re both f-freaks.”

Rude’s voice rumbled against his skin. “Sorry, should I stop?”

“ _Never_ ,” Reno gasped, and arched his body closer. “Fuck, you didn’t even come.”

“You caught me by surprise,” Rude murmured, and lifted his head until their lips were close. “We could test that recovery time of yours.”

“Rude,” he gasped, his nails digging hard into Rude’s bronze back. “Fuck me. _Please_ fuck me. God, I need you.”

“Hard to believe,” Rude murmured with a sad lilt to his voice. “But I didn’t bring any lube.”

“My bag,” Reno crooned. “Fuck, I was gonna fuck myself in the shower and send Bouncer filthy fuckin’ pictures, all while you were in the next room.”

Rude’s cock pulsed almost painfully with want, and found himself biting Reno’s neck possessively. “I was so jealous of whoever you were texting,” he growled. “And even knowing it was me, I still am, somehow.”

“Why have you not gotten the lube yet?” Reno pestered, and Rude gave him a dark chuckle, kissing him soundly. Reno whined into the kiss until he was actually slapping his partner’s back. Rude pulled back with another laugh, lighter this time, and Reno felt his chest squeeze at the nonchalance of him. Of _course_ Reno had been fantasizing about his partner, but he’d never thought for a damn second he’d get what he wanted. It was enough to make arousal pool in his gut again. And the fact that Rude, _Rude_ , not BouncerBoy, had been jealous of Reno texting anyone? That drove him wild.

Rude hopped off the bed with renewed energy, and Reno watched his cock bounce as he moved over to dig around in Reno’s duffle. Reno got a smirk on his face when he watched Rude’s expression change into a mixture of embarrassed and horny. “You brought the dildo,” he breathed.

“Well, I thought I was gonna need it,” Reno said, and then shook his head. “But I don’t. Bring that cock of yours back over here.”

Rude looked torn. “A-are you sure? Because—”

“ _Later_ you _perv_ ,” Reno teased, and Rude’s face lit up. Instead he threw the bottle of lube — no travel sized bottle, either — at Reno and returned to him from the end of the bed, slowly crawling forward until Reno’s legs were over his shoulders.

“Every time you sent me anything,” Rude said, pushing Reno’s legs up a bit further so his hole, bare and a little slippery from his own cum, was available to him. “It took all my strength not to just beg you for your address. Go to you and fill you up. Make you mine.”

“You’re right,” Reno breathed, and the eye roll in his voice was obvious. “You _are_ as chatty as him.”

Rude pulled the lube out of one of Reno’s hands even as he leaned in, sucking one smooth ball into his mouth, and then the other. Reno’s toes curled, just visible at the edge of Rude’s vision. “Don’t like it?” he murmured.

“Of course I do,” Reno hissed, the only way he could sound impatient instead of just whimpering for every touch. “You’re just taking _forever_.”

“It’s gonna take a while,” Rude hummed, punctuating his words with kisses over the sensitive skin of Reno’s ass. He pushed his partner’s hips up even further, and Reno sucked in a sharp breath. Rude’s tongue found its way to the inviting pucker of his ass, and an involuntary moan was wrested out of him. “ _Fuuuck_ ,” he mumbled, hands tightening on Reno’s thighs as licked at him. Rude found many things attractive in a partner, but this was his personal heaven.

It didn’t help matters that Reno had tried very hard to breathe out, but could only take in gulps of gasped air, writhing from the sensation of Rude’s stubble — hot — and his talented tongue — so much hotter — taking him apart. He was already half-hard somehow, and even though he just wanted Rude to put it in him already, he was physically incapable of telling him to stop. It felt _so_ good, and when he managed to open his eyes and look down, it only made him cry out. Rude’s hands were going to leave bruises on his thighs. Reno could not have imagined the sight, thinking of it as too far from reality. And instead, Rude was groaning like he was already inside him, like eating him out was legitimately turning him on. “F-f-f-fuck—!” Reno shouted, reaching for Rude’s head, his shoulder, anything to grasp for purchase. “Fuck—me! You—asshole—oh, _fuck_ , oh _fuck me_ , oh _shit_.”

Rude did stop then, but he was thorough: he kissed his way back up Reno’s body, laving sharp, biting kisses over the milky skin of his hips and abs and chest. Reno was tempted to yell at him again, only he saw Rude’s hands work open the lube and wet his fingers even as his mouth latched cruelly onto his right nipple.

Rude’s middle finger breached him first, and Rude once again was the one to moan instead. He swore, moving it in and out with ease. Reno was already so easy for him, and it caused him to suck at his chest with renewed fervor. His index finger moved in with a bit more effort, and when Reno whimpered, Rude pulled his mouth away. The teeth marks surrounding the nipple were visible.

“Rude, please. Please, baby, please,” Reno whined, lacing his fingers behind Rude’s neck. “Please just _fuck_ me.”

“Getting there,” Rude uttered gruffly, and moved to the other, less abused nipple to work it over. Reno’s head was thrashing, overwhelmed with emotions: fury and impatience and amusement and arousal and something unnameable and warm. He couldn’t tell him to hurry up, because he didn’t even want that. He just wanted whatever Rude gave him, because somehow his partner knew exactly what to give him. Rude had worked in a third without fuss, and he was just fucking Reno with his hand as his mouth finally lifted off of the tender flesh.

When he pulled his fingers out, Reno actually cried out in dismay. “No—!” His eyes shot open, knowing how flushed he must have looked, but couldn’t help noticing there was a redness to Rude’s ears and sheeks as well. Reno bit his lip in embarrassment.

“Don’t want my cock?” Rude breathed, though his eyes betrayed the snarky response, worry coloring his gaze.

“N—yes! I do, I want it,” Reno whined, and reached for Rude’s shoulders. “Just—inside me,” he panted, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down. “Hurry, please.”

“Got somewhere to be?” Rude teased, even as he balanced himself on one hand while he slicked up his own needy cock.

“Yeah, a stakeout, actually,” Reno laughed, and Rude froze, only the captive bead ring of his dick inside Reno.

“Oh, shit. What time is—”

“ _Shut up and fuck me right now_ ,” Reno hissed, shoving his hips back and, to Rude’s surprise, successfully getting the entire head of his cock inside his ass. The two went silent in shock, until Rude’s now free hand dropped to the other side of Reno’s head.

“You’re incredible,” Rude breathed, and Reno couldn’t complain because he was slowly sliding forward, slick and hot inside. Reno’s lips were parted in gasping surprise, and finally, Rude kissed him.

Reno had fucked himself _a lot_ the past few weeks — and hell, he’d fucked around plenty, prior. But he was struggling to comprehend just what was happening to him now. He was taking Rude’s enormous dick so easily, and he felt so turned on and covered in little welts and bruises, and yet he was still warm and soft like he was floating in a damn bath. To be fair, Rude was still moving so slowly, both with his hips and the kisses; when Rude pulled back, Reno let out a keening whine. “C’monn,” he panted. “Don’t you fuckin’ want me?”

“Christ, yes,” Rude growled, sliding one hand behind Reno’s neck as he began to thrust in and out of him with intent. “Wanted you for _so_ , _fucking_ , _long_ ,” and each word was punctuated with another sharp thrust. Reno arched his neck backwards, wrapping one hand around Rude’s arm, and then all the noise he had been making before was cut off. Every time Rude’s thick cock spread him open and retreated he could only make a desperate, needy choking sound, which only spurred Rude on faster.

“You think I can make you come like this?” he growled, and felt Reno spread his legs and lock them tightly around his hips. “You want me to drill it out of you?”

Reno had every intention of saying yes, but all he could do was ride it out. He could feel Rude’s neediness growing, which just made Reno’s cock throb with desire between them. He wanted to touch himself, but he didn’t want to stop touching _Rude_. The smell of him was so familiar and yet different and new, and the sight of his flexed abs slamming him was almost making him dizzy.

Rude seemed to notice how desperately quiet he’d grown, so the pistoning of his hips slowed again. Reno didn’t even complain, grateful for the change in pace, and was able to take in one great, bubbling breath. “Rude,” he whispered, and wanted to say something else, anything else, but Rude met his eyes and that aroused, gentle look in his eyes was melting all intelligent thought into a soup of ‘duh’ and ‘fuck me forever’, neither of which he felt entirely good about saying out loud.

“You good, partner?” Rude said, and smoothed some of Reno’s hair out of his eyes. Rude’s thrusts were teasing now; just the head of him, in and out with gentle ease.

With a little time to recover, Reno was able to let a tiny smirk color his face. “Never better,” he admitted, and finally let one hand move up to stroke Rude’s face. Rude’s head turned to kiss Reno’s palm, and it was so romantic that Reno was almost _mad_. How dare this man have been hiding in his stoic partner for so fucking long? “At least, until you _stopped fucking me_ ,” he chided, and turned the soft stroke to a teasing slap on the side of his face.

“Oh, is that how it is?” Rude asked, arching an eyebrow, and slammed back into him all at once.

Reno’s hand moved to grip the back of Rude’s neck as he cried out. “Yes!” It surprised a laugh out of him. “All that—fuckin’ talk about—coming inside me,” he panted, and the words just caused Rude to groan and speed up. “Fuckin’, do it, I need it.” The voice left Reno’s words, and his eyes rolled shut as Rude began to pound him with fervor. His hand snaked between them to wrap around his own cock, already so close.

Rude covered Reno’s hand with his own; he’d talked big before, but now he seemed only focused on both of them getting off. He could work on making Reno come hands free some other time, when he wasn’t already so close. Rude felt a little selfish, but he’d already waited so long, and it had been _ages_ since he’d actually been with someone like this. He needed Reno so _badly_ , that it was impossible to hold out.

Rude tried to form words, but couldn’t, and then his hips were moving in and out of him as fast as he could go, crushing the breath out of Reno, and then he let out a stuttering gasp as the climax exploded out of him. Reno’s tight ass milked it out of him, covering his insides as he desperately fucked his way through the orgasm. Reno wasn’t far behind: the sight of Rude’s eyes squeezing shut and mouth opening in aroused surprise was almost as hot as the actual feeling of Rude’s cock pulsing and filling him. Reno was coming all over both their hands, and better yet, squeezing down around Rude who finally made a desperate groan at being clamped down on so tightly.

The two seemed frozen together like this, trying to catch their breaths and try to figure out up from down, until Rude just let himself collapse down on his partner.

They rolled to their sides, still intimately connected; it was quiet in the room for a long moment, before Reno finally broke the silence with a simple, “Fu-hu-hu-huuuuck, Rude.”

Rude smiled indulgently at him. “Yes?”

Reno just laughed, burying his face in Rude’s chest. “Can’t we bail on the mission? Tell ‘em you got sick from bad pancakes?”

Rude shook his head. He wrapped his arms around Reno’s sweat slick body with a hum. “No. We still have work to do.” Reno made a soft pouting sound, and Rude tutted, stroking his back. “But you can blow me in the car.”

Reno did look up then, his eyes narrowing as his mouth spread into a wide smirk. “You _are_ a sex freak, aren’t you?”

“Takes one to know one,” Rude hummed, and swatted Reno playfully on the rear. “And I knew that long before we got on XPGrindr.”

Reno rolled his eyes, but cuddled further into Rude’s warm body. “Rude?”

“Hmm?”

“Does this mean we have to stop sexting?”

Rude’s voice rumbled with a laugh. “Hell no.”

* * *

Months later, while Reno was barking orders at new recruits to _DODGE!_ , he felt his phone — his secondary one — buzz in his pocket. He had been working with Emma, as abusing the newbies was a personal favorite passtime, but it had been annoying and draining. He’d been looking forward to going home and crawling into a bottle. But, he was filled with renewed enthusiasm as he strolled to the side wall, pulling out the phone and seeing he had a new message and attachment from _BouncerBoy_.

BouncerBoy [15:33]: Come home.

The attached image caused his cheeks to burn bright red, and he quickly tucked the phone away. “Emma!” he shouted. “I gotta head out! Rude’s been out sick and I gotta drop off some soup!”

Emma just shrugged. “Whatever! Typical, just bounces on out of here whenever he wants—hey! You!” She threw another bomb mine at a recruit. “Think fast!”

Reno escaped with a grin, sing-songing as he stepped into the elevator. “Cheeky’s got places to be, bitches.”


End file.
